


Коса

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Series: Femslash RusPrus [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Feels, F/F, Lesbian Character, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Пусть будет одна на двоих.





	Коса

Звук школьного звонка, резкий и крикливый, как писк новорожденной птицы, кажется почти приятным. Просто потому, что последний. Когда осознаешь, что нечто появляется в твоей жизни в последний раз, оно приобретает значимость, наполняется смыслом, запоминается, отпечатывается на пленке памяти, чтобы потом быть заботливо отправленным в черно-белый архив воспоминаний.

Это их последний школьный звонок. 

Юльхен сидит на крыше, любуясь небом, таким безбрежно-голубым, необъятным, неестественно-лазурным. Ярким, как и их пока еще не угасшая юность. Анна рядом, как всегда кажется беззаботной, но Юльхен знает - там, за тенью длинных светлых ресниц, скрывается тоска. 

Она боится, что это не только последний школьный звонок. Что этот день так же заберет и их, то общее, что у них было. Их по-юношески максималистские мечты, короткие клетчатые юбки с атласной подкладкой, тайком украденные под лестницей поцелуи с привкусом яблочного шербета, так любимого Аней и немного отдающего горечью сигарет - то, что привнесла Юльхен в их поцелуи. Исписанные небрежно-грубоватым почерком Юльхен тетради с алгебраическими формулами, где среди интегралов распустились стихи Анны, невиданными иноземными цветами, испачканные чернилами руки, изящные запястья, оплетенные фенечками с их именами. 

Она боится. Ее тонкие пальцы сжимают руку Юльхен, сильно, почти до боли, как в последний раз. Он может стать последним, в конце концов. Солнце палит во всю, его жадные горячие поцелуи скользят по лицу Анны, оставляют на нем мягкий загар, заворачиваются в выгоревшие волосы. Юльхен ревнует.

Она тоже хочет стать солнцем, чтобы везде следовать за ней. 

Мороженное давно растаяло, липкие сладкие подтеки запачкали пальцы, и Юльхен слизывает их почти звериным жестом. Влажный язык скользит по солоноватой коже. Она хочет слизнуть и веснушки - солнечные поцелуи - но не получается, метки солнца так и остались на коже. Но ей плевать, она оставит свои.

На шее - тонкий кожаный шнурок, на котором болтается деревянный кулон - грубая работа нежных рук. Это так по-детски - носить парные вещи. Все это тоже должно остаться в прошлом. 

Анна улыбается ей самыми уголками обветренных губ. Юльхен чувствует, как все еще немного липкие пальцы запутываются в волосах, сплетают русые и белые пряди в косу, одну за другой, в единое целое. Волосы Анны пахнут цветами, а у белых прядей Юльхен аромат машинного масла. 

Байлшмидт думает, что это, черт возьми, самое идеально сочетание.

Байк остался где-то внизу, кажется, в другом измерении, там же, где остались все люди, весь мир. Там, где их нет. Они сидят на пыльной, прогретой летним солнцем крыше. Из наушника льется оглушительно громко что-то веселое, по подростковому-дерзкое - но и в половину не так оглушительно, как стук сердца. Их стук. Общий. Один на двоих.

Кончик косы перевязан ядовито-розовой резинкой, с украшением в виде двух вишенок из полимерной глины, таких карамельно-блестящих, выглядящих одновременно очаровательно и безвкусно. Двухцветный кончик косы повис как раз между их соединенными руками.

Может, уже завтра они поступят в разные колледжи. Может, они смогут увидеться только через год, когда вернутся на каникулы в этот богом забытый городишко. Может, тогда уже снесут к черту эту гребаную школу и все, что останется в памяти об этой встрече - это разломанные на двое вишенки, по одной в каждой руке.

Это будет завтра, думает Юльхен. 

Она встает, и коса тянет Анну за ней, будто они сиамские близнецы. Солнце скользит по разноцветным волосам и отсвечивает бликами гладкий вишневый бок заколки. Юльхен вдыхает аромат волос - он тоже смешался, теперь Анна пахнет мазутом, а Юльхен - пионами. 

Солнце плавно скользит к горизонту.

Все, на что надеется Анна - это что коса не расплетется.


End file.
